


too many wrongs make a right

by DiAndin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAndin/pseuds/DiAndin
Summary: Город встречает его солнцем и летней жарой, рассветами над озером, комарами и молодёжным клубом "Сияние". Клуб небольшой, но приличный и чистый; Отабека там принимают с радостью, несмотря на возраст, испытательный срок ставят больше для протокола. Потому что с первой же ночи ясно - такого диджея, как Алтын, еще поискать.





	too many wrongs make a right

**Author's Note:**

> плейлист: https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B3hSI4P6q6o7WHRYeU5JRWNWUlE

Город встречает его солнцем и летней жарой, рассветами над озером, комарами и молодёжным клубом «Сияние». Клуб небольшой, но приличный и чистый; Отабека там принимают с радостью, несмотря на возраст, испытательный срок ставят больше для протокола. Потому что с первой же ночи ясно — такого диджея, как Алтын, еще поискать.

Шумную компанию подростков Отабек впервые видит в «Сиянии» в середине июня. Подростки явно несовершеннолетние, но персонал клуба это совершенно не волнует, и Отабек долгое время не понимает, почему. Позже ему объясняют: оказывается, отец одного из детишек заправляет «Сиянием», поэтому охрана не может не впустить эту компанию. Впрочем, никаких проблем подростки, на удивление, не доставляют — дёргаются себе под музыку, пьют слабоалкогольные коктейли (крепкого здесь не продают) и просто отрываются.

Отабек думает — Бог с ними. В конце концов, это не его дело. Его — пульт диджея и огромные наушники, а еще — буйство громыхающей музыки и мельтешащих разноцветных огней. Алтын буквально отключается от окружающего мира, растворяясь в этом безумии, и думает — вот оно, счастье.

В какой-то момент он ловит взгляд белобрысого мальчишки. Пацан стоит, запрокинув голову, смотрит прямо на Отабека, а когда тот замечает его, поднимает вверх два больших пальца. Алтын делает тоже самое; мальчишка улыбается и исчезает в толпе танцующих.

Отабек не запоминает его намеренно, это происходит как-то само: пацан появляется в клубе каждую субботу вместе со своей малолетней компанией. Подростки всё еще не творят ничего из ряда вон выходящего, и Алтын спорит на желание с Милой — девчонкой-официанткой, — на сколько их еще хватит. А потом он ведёт её в кино, потому что дети ведут себя прилично, а девица явно что-то знает о них.

— Отец Никифорова — который длинноволосый — впускает их сюда под свою ответственность. И если Виктор с друзьями что-то натворит, его лишат наследства, — объясняет Милка. — Поэтому компанию он водит проверенную и адекватную. Вот так вот.

— Однако, как тут всё налажено.

— Маленькие городки, они такие, — смеётся Мила. — Но здесь хорошо.

— Да, я уже оценил.

С Милой легко, она, как говорится, своя в доску. Отабек знает, что скорее всего они будут учиться в одном классе, и переезд уже не кажется такой катастрофой, как несколько месяцев назад.

Лето заканчивается, и Отабек с грустью думает, что скоро диджейский пульт придётся отложить. Он надеется, что сможет иногда подрабатывать в «Сиянии», но особых надежд не питает — новая школа и выпускной класс будут пожирать все силы без остатка. Поэтому в последнюю субботу лета Отабек закатывает такую вечеринку, от которой в шоке даже работники клуба, привыкшие ко всякому. Но людям нравится — и для Алтына это самое главное.

Блондинистый мальчишка из компании Никифорова подлавливает Отабека у служебного выхода в пять часов утра, и тот, уставший и сонный после ночной вечеринки, едва не сбивает его с ног.

— Прости.

— Ничего, — пацан отмахивается, подсовывает Алтыну ручку и буклет с рекламой прошедшей ночи. — Можно автограф?

— А? — Отабек отчаянно тупит, глядя то на пацана, то на ручку. — А, да, — он быстро чиркает свою подпись. — Понравилась вечеринка?

— Еще бы! Это было охрененно! — мальчишка, в отличии от Алтына, кажется бодрым и выспавшимся. — Меня, кстати, Юра зовут.

— Отабек, — он пожимает протянутую руку.

— Ты крутой, Отабек!

— Спасибо.

То, что у него только что попросил автограф восторженный фанат, Алтын осознаёт уже дома. Когда он рассказывает матери, она смеётся и говорит, что этого стоило ожидать. Отабеку и приятно, и неловко одновременно.

***

На третий день учёбы Отабек сталкивается с Юрой опять.

— Ну, привет, диджей Алтын, — мальчишка улыбается и сдувает со лба чёлку. — Вся школа о тебе гудит.

— Да? С чего вдруг?

— Действительно, — смеётся Юра. — Все знают, что это ты в «Сиянии» зажигаешь.

— Зажигал, — поправляет Отабек. — Теперь-то вряд ли получится. Учёба.

— Ой, да ла-адно.

— Чего?

— Ничего. Я на матан опаздываю. Давай после занятий пересечёмся? Покажу тебе город, и всё такое. Ты ведь недавно тут?

— Угу, — город Отабеку уже показывала Мила, но познакомиться и погулять он не против. — Давай.

— Я возле главного входа буду ждать. Пока! — Юра скрывается в толпе спешащих на уроки школьников, и Отабек спохватывается, что он вроде как тоже опаздывает, только не на матан, а на химию. Предложение Юры вылетает из головы ровно до тех пор, пока Алтын не сталкивается с мальчишкой на выходе из школы.

— И снова привет. Пошли отсюда, пока не смыло волной малышни, — он хватает Отабека за руку и тянет в ближайший двор.

— Уж кто бы говорил про малышню, — не сдерживается и поддевает Алтын. — Какое там возрастное ограничение «Сияния»? Восемнадцать плюс?

— Связи решают всё. Тебе-то самому сколько?

— А я не пью. Я работаю.

— Да ладно, — удивляется Юра. — Реально не пьёшь?

— В рабочее время — нет, конечно.

— Прошлый диджей начинал вечер с рюмки, а заканчивал под столом, — хохочет Юрка. Отабек пожимает плечами.

— Поэтому его и попёрли?

— Ну, да.

— Ну, вот.

Они сворачивают на узкую улочку; по мнению Отабека, она абсолютно ничем не отличается от предыдущей, но Юра как-то ориентируется.

— Итак, — гнусавым голосом начинает он, — что же привело Вас в наш скромный город, мистер диджей Алтын?

— Знаете, мистер… Как там тебя?

— Плисецкий.

— Так вот, мистер Плисецкий, — в тон мальчишке отвечает Отабек. — Меня сюда привёл метод научного тыка.

Они смотрят друг на друга и хохочут, сами не понимая, что за ерунду несут и зачем.

— А если серьёзно? — отсмеявшись, спрашивает Юра.

— Так я серьёзно. Нам было всё равно поначалу, лишь бы куда-нибудь подальше, а потом мать вспомнила, что у неё здесь тётка живёт. Вот и приехали.

— Подальше от чего? — Юрка цепляется за обрывок фразы, и тут же оправдывается. — Если не хочешь, можешь не отвечать, я просто…

— Да ладно, ничего такого, — пожимает плечами Отабек. — Родители развелись со скандалом, папаша угрожал, вот мать и решила, что лучше свалить. А то мало ли что, он же больной.

— Жесть. Вот это семейные драмы.

— Ну, уж как есть.

— А я тоже не всегда здесь жил, — признаётся Юра. — Четыре года назад переехал, к деду. Мать упорхнула личную жизнь налаживать, а я мешался.

— Тоже не весело.

— Да нормально. Без неё лучше, чем с ней.

Молчание затягивается на несколько минут: Отабек не знает, что сказать, а Юра погружается в свои мысли. Но быстро выныривает.

— Так, хорош, это не подходящая тема.

— Угу, — соглашается Алтын. — Расскажи лучше про город. И про школу. Вообще про всё.

Переключается Юра мгновенно. Взахлёб рассказывает едва ли не про каждый двор: а вот тут мы прятались, когда школу прогуливали, а здесь меня учили кататься на скейте, а там раньше был ларёк с обалденным мороженным, но потом его снесли и поставили вот, как видишь, ремонт одежды. Юра рассказывает, и Отабеку ужасно нравится его слушать. Это лучше всяких экскурсоводов, думает он, гулять вот так с человеком, у которого на этих самых улицах часть жизни прошла, даром что всего четыре года. Когда каждый камень — воспоминание (хорошее или плохое, неважно), безликие улицы города оживают и словно дышат скопившейся между ними памятью.

— А вот здесь, — Юра тормозит возле киоска с мороженным и напитками, — вот здесь мы остановимся.

Они покупают холодный чай в прозрачных стаканах и сворачивают в тихий дворик с небольшой детской площадкой. Юра швыряет рюкзак с леопардовым принтом на землю, плюхается на цепную качель и отталкивается ногами от земли.

— Смотри, разольёшь ведь, — предупреждает Отабек, усаживаясь на соседнюю. Юра фыркает, а в следующий момент половина стакана оказывается у него на штанах.

— Блять!

— Не выражайся, — Отабек давит в себе раздражающее «а я говорил».

— Ой, заткнись, — Юра трёт штаны салфеткой, но помагает мало. — Ладно, хрен с ним.

Он всасывает через трубочку остатки чая и метким броском отправляет стакан со льдом в мусорку.

— Браво, — улыбается Отабек. — Я бы тебе поаплодировал, но руки заняты.

— Ой, да так каждый ребёнок умеет, — Юрка раскачивается на качели, за несколько минут разгоняясь почти до «солнышка», а потом откидывается назад и запрокидывает голову. Светлые волосы путаются и лезут в глаза, когда Юра останавливается и садится по человечески.

Отабек как раз допивает свой чай, стакан летит в мусорку вслед за юриным.

— Будем друзьями? — Алтын тянет ладонь между цепями.

— Конечно! — Юра пожимает её, а затем хватается за цепь отабековой качели и перекручивается. — Закрути меня!

— А голова не закружится?

— Бека, блин! Серьёзно? — Отабек смеётся и выполняет просьбу. Юрка радуется, как ребёнок, пока их не сгоняет с площадки ворчливая бабка с первого этажа.

Они гуляют до позднего вечера, пьют кофе в забегаловке и расходятся, только когда Юре начинает звонить дед. Возвращаясь домой, Отабек думает, что, несмотря на два с половиной месяца в этом городе, он только теперь чувствует себя здесь окончательно своим.

***

— Закрытая вечеринка в «Сиянии»?

— Угу. Подарок от руководства.

— Круто! Приду, конечно!

Отабек всё еще не уверен, насколько это хорошая идея, но не позвать Юру на собственное совершеннолетие было бы свинством. Так что остаётся только надеяться на его благоразумие и на то, что перед дедом оправдываться не придётся.

Когда Мила предлагает организовать эту vip-тусовку, отказываться уже поздно. Потому что девушка не столько спрашивает, сколько ставит перед фактом: я уже со всеми договорилась, Никифоров-старший дал добро, так что, Бека, будет тебе праздник. Отабек не то чтобы против, просто не ожидает, что на закрытой вечеринке соберётся такая толпа. Половину гостей он знает лишь заочно, некоторых вообще видит впервые и понятия не имеет, откуда они все взялись.

Алкоголь льётся рекой, музыка гудит в ушах, Отабека поздравляют какие-то люди — уже не особенно трезвые, — и он думает, что из-за диджейского пульта всё это выглядит гораздо привлекательнее. Там — музыка, драйв, свобода, а здесь — алкоголь и толпа, которая знает и любит его, вот только сам Алтын не знаком почти ни с кем из них.

Отабек оглядывается в поисках Юры — всё-таки сегодня он за него отвечает, он обещал его деду — и находит мальчишку в компании Никифорова-младшего. Виктор смеётся и заплом вливает в себя разноцветный коктейль. В руках Юры такой же; Отабек надеется, что алкоголя в нём не слишком много.

Алтын подходит к пульту диджея, сгоняет оттуда незнакомого парня и настраивает музыку сам. Толпа довольно гудит, узнавая трек — Отабек всегда запускает его в начале вечера, это уже традиция, его собственная фишка. Юра вскидывает голову, а затем переговаривается о чём-то с Виктором и исчезает из поля зрения.

— Бека! — Юрка появляется за спиной Алтына, выходит из комнаты с надписью «Посторонным вход воспрещён» на двери. Тот поворачивается, замечает там же Никифорова, который машет ему и возвращается в зал. Юра и Отабек остаются вдвоём. — Научи меня, а?

Отабек сдвигается, подключает к микшеру запасные наушники и протягивает Юре, а потом замечает, что тот не совсем адекватен.

— Сколько ты выпил?

— Чуть-чуть, — Юра улыбается пьяной улыбкой. Его ведёт, мальчишка виснет на друге, но уже через несколько мгновений выравнивается и стоит сам. — Честно. Всё нормально.

— Юра.

— Да что такое? Мне почти шестнадцать! Подумаешь, выпил немного. Сейчас отпустит.

— Угу. Идём, — Отабек включает сохранённый плейлист, тащит Юру к двери для персонала. Они выходят на улицу через служебный выход и сталкиваются с курящими там парнями.

— Отабек! — кричит один из них и бросает тлеющую сигарету в пепельницу.

— Угу, привет, — Отабек понятия не имеет, кто он такой. Юра ёжится от холода — всё-таки конец октября — и прижимается к другу плечом. — Можно у вас куртки одолжить? — спрашивает Алтын, видя, что парни собираются возвращаться в здание.

— Конечно. Мы возле бара будем стоять, если что, — они отдают куртки и уходят. Юра ныряет в чужую кожанку, застёгивает её до подбородка. Закрывает глаза, полной грудью вдыхает холодный осенний воздух.

— Лучше? — спрашивает Отабек через некоторое время.

— Да, спасибо. Пойдём внутрь?

А внутри ему опять плохо. Юру тошнит, он морщится от громкой музыки и мельтешащих огней, сидит в мягком кресле, подтянув колени к груди, пока Отабек возвращает куртки и с кем-то разговаривает.

— Идём, алконавт, — Юрка щурится, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

— Куда?

— Домой.

— Нельзя мне домой, — качает головой мальчишка. — Дома дед, он думает что я у тебя на всю ночь. Я как-нибудь тут перекантуюсь, а утром уже…

— Еще чего. Ко мне значит поедем.

— А… Хорошо, — Юра поднимается с кресла, и на миг прикрывает глаза. Мир ходит ходуном. — Спасибо.

Он смутно помнит, как они с Отабеком добрались. В памяти всплывает только дурацкая песня, играющая в такси, собственная фраза «обалдеть какой домик», когда они подъезжают и бесконечная поскрипывающая лестница на второй этаж, которую Юра честно пытался преодолеть самостоятельно.

Он просыпается утром на застеленной кровати, рядом на тумбочке стоит стакан воды. Голова раскалывается, Юра выпивает воду в несколько глотков и падает обратно на кровать. Выходить из комнаты не спешит — перед Отабеком чертовски стыдно.

— Ты там как, живой? — спрашивает друг, заглядывая в комнату.

— Относительно…

— Деду отзвонись тогда.

— Угу, — Юра поднимается на локтях и смотрит на Отабека. — Прости, что праздник испортил, я не хотел, правда. Не надо было со мной возиться.

— В следующий раз не мешай алкоголь, Юр, — Алтын тепло улыбается. — Всё нормально. Обедать будешь?

— Угу.

В кухне Юра появляется почти через час, с влажной после душа чёлкой, но зато относительно бодрый. Садится на табуретку и залипает во включённый телевизор — крутят повтор чемпионата по фигурному катанию.

— Любишь фигурку?

— А? — Отабек оборачивается. Юра кивает на телевизор. — Нет, телек просто для фона. А спортивные каналы мать смотрит.

— Ясно, — на стол опускаются две тарелки с омлетом. — А я катался раньше. Потом, правда, бросить пришлось.

— Почему? — спрашивает Отабек и садится рядом. Двигает одну тарелку Юре.

— Авария, — говорит таким будничным тоном, будто разговор идёт о погоде. — Мне было одиннадцать. Мы с отцом из кино ехали. Со встречки вылетел грузовик: зима, скользко, водитель не справился с управлением, — Юра смотрит прямо перед собой, непроизвольно царапая ногтями стол. — До сих пор снится. Отец тогда погиб на месте, меня еле спасли. Собирали двое суток, год реабилитации. Какая уж тут фигурка.

У Юры подрагивают пальцы. Отабек обнимает его за плечи одной рукой, другой находит пульт и выключает телевизор.

— Прости.

— А ты при чём? Всё нормально, почти пять лет прошло. Нормально. Переехали с матерью сюда, чтоб ничего не напоминало, потом она свалила в закат. А я остался. Даже катался на коньках прошлой зимой. Отпустило, переболело… Блять.

Юра стирает слёзы, злится, задевает локтем вилку, сбивая её на пол, и тянется, чтобы поднять. На Отабека старается не смотреть, но тот всё равно сгребает его в объятия.

— Прости. Прости, Бека, я не знаю, почему так. Правда, всё нормально, это было так давно, я просто никогда не рассказывал, я сейчас…

— Юра. Всё хорошо.

Они сидят молча. Юра ложится щекой на грудь Алтына, слушает его дыхание и постепенно успокаивается. Думает, что нужно больше спать, пока в школе каникулы, а то уже рыдать готов на пустом месте. Нельзя так.

— Пусти. Пойду умоюсь, — Отабек расжимает объятия, и Юра тут же поднимается. — В интернете есть видео моих прокатов. Если интересно.

— Интересно.

Юра скрывается в ванной; Алтын тянется за телефоном и быстро печатает в гугле: «Юрий Плисецкий».

***

— Так, Юра, стоп! Да погоди, телефон звонит!

Мальчишка останавливается, мнёт в руках уже готовый снежок и наблюдает, как Отабек зубами стягивает одну перчатку и тянет руку в карман. На костяшках пальцев у него подсохшая корочка.

— Привет, мам. Да, придём. Нет, ничего не надо, я сам всё куплю. Окей, я понял. Пока. Что такое? — последний вопрос адресован уже Юре, который так и стоит, не отводя взгляда от друга.

— Ты что, дрался? Бека, что должен был сделать человек, чтобы ты его побил?

— Он ударил мать, — спокойно отвечает Отабек. Юра вспоминает, что на выходных он ездил в свой старый город, увидеться с отцом. Тот очень просил, едва ли не рыдал в трубку, что всё осознал, соскучился и хочет увидеться с сыном. Вот только встреча явно прошла не лучшим образом.

— Обалдеть.

— Ага. Мы приехали, а он бухой — настолько, что здравый смысл уже отключился, а сознание еще нет.

— Пиздец.

— Юра.

— Перестань, — мальчишка выкидывает снежок и оттряхивает перчатки от снега. Настроение играть пропадает напрочь — новости как-то не располагают.

Они садятся в полупустой автобус и едут до конечной — Отабек живёт на окраине города, в районе коттеджей. После истории с клубом Юра был там всего один раз, когда мать Отабека уезжала в командировку на выходные. Они тогда рубились в приставку целый день, почти без перерыва. Хорошие, в общем, воспоминания.

Когда автобус подъезжает к конечной, на улице уже темно. Снег мерно сыпется с неба, соседний от Отабека дом уже празднично мерцает новогодними огнями. Приближаются зимние каникулы, а значит — семестровые контрольные работы. В том числе и по геометрии, которую Юрка не понимает от слова совсем. Исправлять ситуацию берётся Отабек, и теперь собирается за неделю объяснить всё то, что нормальные люди учат полгода.

С матерью Отабека они сталкиваются буквально на пороге. Она обнимает сына, сообщает, что приготовила пиццу, и уезжает по делам до самого вечера. Отабек бросает мокрый от снега рюкзак в прихожей, скидывает куртку и исчезает в кухне; Юра отправляет деду СМС, что будет поздно, и относит вещи в комнату Отабека. Вскоре Алтын появляется и сам, с двумя тарелками пиццы, которой, кажется, пропах насквозь весь дом.

Юра с ногами залезает на большое офисное кресло, раскучивается на нём, а затем тянется за едой. Отабек отходит к шкафу, стягивает тёплый свитер и надевает просторную черную футболку. Юра успевает заметить тёмный синяк на смуглой спине.

— Бека, какого хрена? Тоже отец?

— А?

— Синяк. Он большой и страшный.

— А, ну да. Ничего страшного, пройдёт.

— Надо намазать чем-нибудь. Чтобы быстрее заживало, — взгляд Юры цепляется за лежащий на полке тюбик «Спасателя». — Вот, можно и им, — мальчишка хватает мазь и выдавливает немного на ладонь. Пересаживается на кровать. — Иди сюда.

— Да ладно, Юр, я потом намажу. Не конец света же.

— Ты забудешь. И я уже выдавил, так что хорош выпендриваться, — Юра демонстрирует руку. Со вздохом Отабек стягивает футболку и садится на перед ним. Ему неловко, что с ним возятся, как с ребёнком, но Юре, кажется, всё равно.

Алтын вздрагивает, когда спины касаются холодные пальцы. Юра расценивает это по-своему, шепчет «блин, прости» и прикасается почти невесомо, стараясь давить на синяк как можно меньше. Ведёт жирную от мази ладонь выше, к плечам, затем вниз по позвоночнику. Отабек расслабляется от этих простых прикосновений, когда Юра обводит невидимые узоры на его пояснице, размазывая остатки мази с пальцев.

— Давай еще руки намажу. Всё равно осталось.

— Ты там половину тюбика за раз выдавил, что ли? — усмехается Отабек, разворачивается и протягивает ладони. Юра фыркает, дёргает головой, и волосы падают на лицо, закрывая пылающие щеки.

— Я случайно, — руки он мажет быстро, аккуратно проводит пальцами по тёмным шершавым пятнам и отпускает. А затем пересаживается обратно в кресло, разворачивается к столу и на несколько мгновений прикладывает холодные ладони к лицу, уверенный, что Отабек не замечает.

Алтын встаёт с кровати, подвигает к столу второе кресло и садится рядом с Юрой. Футболку пока не надевает — мазь должна впитаться, иначе ткань будет противно липнуть к коже.

— Так, — выдыхает Юра. — У нас еще геометрия.

— И пицца остывает.

— И пицца. И стриптиз на дому, — мальчишка поднимает на Отабека взгляд.

— Куда без него, — серьёзно отвечает тот.

Юра смеётся и тянется за тетрадью; его волосы вкусно пахнут фруктовым шампунем, а руки — «Спасателем» и пиццей. На улице идёт снег, а дома тепло, уютно и, что самое главное — сейчас они одни, сидят рядом над тетрадью, соприкасаясь плечами.

И Отабек думает: если это не счастье, то что тогда?

***

— Идём гулять!

— Юра, ты время видел?

Они сидят за столом в маленькой кухне. На часах полвторого ночи, по телевизору крутят новогоднюю передачу — совершенно дурацкую, но её и не смотрит никто. Встречать Новый год с Юрой и его дедом уютно, и Отабек рад, что согласился на предложение друга. Альтернативой была поездка с матерью к почти незнакомым родственникам, а с Юрой было хорошо. Особенно теперь, когда Николай Андреевич ушёл спать, и они остались на кухне вдвоём.

— И что? Новый год же!

— Дед волноваться будет.

— Не будет, я же с тобой. Тебе он доверяет.

Это было открытием. Николай Андреевич видел Отабека три раза в жизни, но, видимо, тот успел произвести впечатление серьёзного и ответственного человека, которому не страшно доверить любимого внука.

— Окей, убедил.

Отабек думает, что они просто побродят немного по дворам, и лягут спать. Но недаром Юра глотнул вечером ударную дозу кофе — теперь он источает бодрость и позитив, уговаривая друга прокатиться до центра.

— Бека, там круто! Ты просто не был тут в новогоднюю ночь. Там ёлка, концерты, каток залили огромный, и вообще классно! Поехали!

Глядя на горящие энтузиазмом глаза Юрки, отказать невозможно.

Там, где Отабек жил раньше, новогодняя ночь в центре города означала толпу людей, попсовых певцов на сцене и заоблачные цены на всё, в том числе элементарный чай в киоске. Но здесь иначе. Новогодние мелодии, играющие из каждого лотка зимней ярмарки. Большая живая ёлка, которую жители города берегут как величайшее сокровище, а рядом с ней, на площади, — каток. Всё как говорил Юра.

— Идём кататься?

— Юр…

— Вот не начинай, — обиженно перебивает мальчишка и тут же вспыхивает. — Да, я хочу. Да, ностальгия. И нет, я не буду рыдать.

— Юр, я кататься не умею.

— А… Ага, — удивлённо моргает Юра. — Обалдеть, — Отабек пожимает плечами, мол, и такое бывает. — И что? Никогда не поздно научиться. Идём.

Людей на катке, к счастью, не очень много. Отабек выезжает на изрезанный коньками лёд, и тут же виснет на бортике — катание оказывается идеей еще худшей, чем он представлял.

— Возле бортов лёд плохой, там слишком много народу катается, — Юра стоит на льду, как на твёрдой земле, не испытывая ни малейшего дискомфорта, и протягивает руку. — В центре лучше.

Отабек сжимает ладонь друга, и тот везёт их на середину катка, разгоняясь всё сильнее и сильнее. Объясняет, как нужно ставить ноги, как наклоняться, и всё кажется простым и понятным ровно до тех пор, пока Юра не отпускает руку. Ноги вмиг деревенеют, Отабеку кажется, что стоит сделать шаг, и они разъедутся в разные стороны.

— Хэй, расслабься, — голос Юры доносится откуда-то сзади, но Алтын не поворачивается, чтобы не потерять равновесие. — Даже если ты навернёшься, конца света не случится. Встанешь и дальше поедешь, — говорит он и несильно толкает Отабека в спину.

— Блять, Юра, не надо!

— Ха! А мне еще материться запрещаешь, — смеётся Юра. Алтын находит его руку за спиной. — Да не дёргайся так, я же рядом еду. Всё нормально.

Юра светится от счастья не хуже новогодней ёлки. Отабек смотрит на него и давит в себе рвущееся наружу «ничего не нормально» и «плохая это была идея». Потому если что-то может сделать Юру таким счастливым, значит, идея однозначно хорошая.

— Просто не отпускай меня, окей? — просит Алтын, цепляясь за его руку. Юра кивает, срывается с места, набирая бешенную скорость, и тянет Отабека за собой. Им освобождают дорогу, мальчишка улыбается и, кажется, не замечает больше ничего вокруг. Для него это свобода, понимает вдруг Отабек. То, что он сам чувствует, стоя за пультом диджея, Юра ощущает на льду.

Они со смехом влетают в бортик, раскрасневшиеся и счастливые. У Отабека гудят ноги, но это становится совершенно не важным; Юра заправляет выбившиеся из-под шапки волосы и улыбается. И ничто не сможет испортить эту ночь. Когда Юре звонит мать, он сбрасывает вызов.

Позже они покупают глинтвейн в небольшой кафешке, сидят на узком диванчике, прижимаясь друг к другу, и молчат. Слова не нужны; Отабек легко касается губами затылка Юры, вдыхает запах его волос, и время словно замедляется — им настолько хорошо, что хочется продлить этот миг на целую вечность.

***

Когда плотная светлая штора отъезжает в сторону, Юра даже не вздрагивает. Ему всё равно. Мальчишка сидит на подоконнике, обняв колени, с наушником в одном ухе — второй всё равно не работает, — и он равно готов встретиться хоть с уборщицей, хоть с директором школы.

— Всё нормально? Ты чего тут?

Юра отворачивается от окна, дёргает наушник и смотрит на Отабека, думая, что ожидал увидеть кого угодно, но не его. Что он вообще здесь забыл? У всех ведь уроки, это только Юра сидит здесь и нагло прогуливает.

— Ничерта не нормально, Бека. Мать замуж выходит, — мальчишка кладёт голову на колени и прикрывает глаза. — Звонила только что.

— Разве это плохо?

— Это катастрофа. Она хочет забрать меня в столицу, к своему жениху. Насовсем, понимаешь?

Внутри Отабека будто обрывается что-то. Верить не хочется, хочется спрашивать как, почему, зачем, но в итоге Алтын задаёт другой, самый разумный вопрос:

— А как же дед?

— А на деда ей насрать, — Юра спускает ноги на пол, освобождая половину подоконника, чтобы Отабек мог сесть рядом.

— И сколько ты еще будешь здесь?

— Я всегда буду здесь! — злится Юра. — Никуда я не поеду, пусть подавится, я не брошу деда, не брошу тебя.

— Юра…

— Что? Что «Юра»? Её не было рядом, когда мне это было нужно! Её не было, когда умер отец, её не было, когда я заново учился ходить после аварии, её не было, когда я потерял лёд, который был всем!

— Юра, хва…

— Она свалила в закат, глушить собственное горе, а теперь, когда у меня наконец-то всё хорошо, ей хочется поиграть в примерную семью. Нахер! Я…

— Юра! — Отабек встряхивает его за плечи, и мальчишка наконец затыкается. Он выглядит таким потерянным, что хочется обнять, прижать к себе и не отпускать больше никогда. — Хватит. Я всё понимаю.

— Я знаю. Знаю, — Юра тянется за объятиями сам, прячет лицо на плече Отабека и шмыгает носом. Алтын мягко гладит его по спине.

— Всё будет хорошо, Юр. Идём отсюда, а?

— Ага, — мальчишка кивает и отстраняется. — Только я вещи в классе оставил. Придётся отпрашиваться.

— Скажи, что плохо стало. Учителя тебя любят, отпустят без проблем.

— А ты?

— А меня и так отпустили. У нас полкласса свинтили на репетицию выпускного, еще часть — просто так. Биолог взбесился, и проводить урок ради шести человек отказался. Так что давай, я на парковке буду ждать.

— Угу, — Юра сгребает с подоконника телефон, сматывает наушники и идёт в сторону класса.

Ему ужасно хочется спросить, почему именно на парковке, почему не возле запасного выхода, где они с Отабеком встречались раньше, когда прогуливали вместе. Но Юра сдерживается — раз не сказал сразу, значит, так надо. Вот придёт, тогда и спросит, если не догадается сам.

— Нихрена себе! — выдыхает он, подходя к одиноко стоящему на парковке черному мотоциклу. Отабек улыбается и бросает другу шлем. — Обалдеть! И ты молчал? Давно он у тебя? — тут же накидывается с расспросами Юра.

— Позавчера забрал. Хотел, чтобы был сюрприз.

— Так ты у нас теперь крутой парень на байке? — мальчишка щёлкает застёжкой шлема, умудрившись даже не прищемить волосы, и влезает на мотоцикл позади Отабека.

— Типа того, — он заводит мотор. Юра думает, куда деть руки; обнимает Отабека за шею, потом отпускает, оставляет ладони на плечах. Хватается за воротник кожанки. — Вокруг живота обними, — подсказывает Алтын. — И держись крепко.

Юра послушно обнимает, сцепляет пальцы в замок на животе Отабека. Дыхание перехватывает, когда мотоцикл трогается с места и выезжает с парковки на дорогу. Юра оглядывается по сторонам, когда они проносятся по такой знакомой улице, будто видит её впервые. Мотоцикл слабо вибрирует, ветер свистит в ушах, и мальчишка поднимает стекло на шлеме, чтобы почувствовать его на лице. Юре хочется кричать, что это так круто, так невозможно офигенно, и что он столько раз представлял себе это с тех самых пор, как Отабек рассказал про мотошколу, но это лучше, в разы лучше всего, что Юра только мог придумать. Ветер уносит обрывки слов, и Отабек не слышит, но это неважно — он всё скажет, когда они остановятся. А пока рёв мотора вытесняет из головы все мысли, Юра счастлив здесь и сейчас, и кажется, что омрачить это не сможет уже ничто на свете.

Они проезжают коттеджи и едут дальше, за город, сворачивают на просёлочную дорогу, ведущую через поле прямо к озеру. Останавливаются на берегу; Отабек глушит мотор и ставит мотоцикл на подножку. Юра стаскивает с головы шлем, проводит рукой по растрепавшимся волосам и спрыгивает на землю.

— Ну как?

— Круто!

Ноги будто вибрируют так же, как и мотоцикл несколько мгновений назад. Стоять на земле странно. Юра дёргает по очереди каждой ногой, и необычное ощущение слегка притупляется, пусть и не исчезает совсем.

— Это круто, — повторяет он, глядя на ровную гладь воды. В голове пусто и звонко, всё что Юра хотел сказать, забывается напрочь. Но он знает — Отабеку не нужно ничего объяснять, Отабек понимает, с ним можно просто стоять вот так и молчать, и это не будет неловко или странно.

Юре хорошо. Он опирается на тёплый бок мотоцикла и слушает, как поют птицы, шумят от ветра деревья, и как машины с громким звуком проносятся по трассе, которая кажется далеко, но в тоже время — совсем рядом.

Юра знает, что времени мало. Уже конец апреля, совсем скоро наступит лето. Отабек сдаст экзамены и поступит в университет. Они не говорили об этом, но Юра знает — скорее всего, друг поедет учиться другой город, где больше возможностей и вариантов для роста. Все уезжают. И Юра уедет — кому он врёт? — к людям, которых и знать не хочет. Они с Отабеком будут переписываться, конечно, созваниваться в скайпе, может даже ездить друг к другу иногда, но это всё не то, не так, и интернет не заменит живого человека рядом. Не заменит прогулок по городу до самой ночи, совместного просмотра кино и поездок на мотоцикле. Юра думает об этом, и ему становится настолько тоскливо, что хочется рыдать.

— Всё нормально? — Отабек улавливает внезапную перемену настроения и видит, как мрачнеет юрино лицо.

— Угу, — мальчишка поднимает голову и смотрит на него, не отводя взгляда.

У них так мало времени, прежде чем всё изменится навсегда. Прежде чем невысказанные слова превратятся в пыль, прежде чем они окажутся так невыносимо далеко друг от друга.

— Бека, я… — слова застревают в горле, а щеки краснеют. Юра тянется к губам Отабека, неловко целует, а затем тут же отшатывается в сторону и прячет взгляд. — Я люблю тебя.

«Я всё испортил, — стремительно проносится мысль, — теперь он точно уедет. И никаких переписок, никакого скайпа. Это всё, конец.»

Но Отабек берёт его лицо в ладони, бережно, словно хрусталь, и целует глубоко, долго, пока у Юры не кончается воздух в лёгких. Он вдыхает судорожно, быстро, и голова кружится, и хочется еще, еще…

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Отабек обнимает его, и Юра знает: где бы они ни оказались, теперь всё обязательно будет хорошо.

***

«Давай, Бека! Всё получится!»

Отабек отправляет в ответ большой палец. Юра смотрит на сообщение, и не может перестать улыбаться. Конечно, всё получится. У них обоих.

Мать приезжает сегодня — и сегодня же Отабек сдаёт последний вступительный экзамен. Юра с самого утра не находит себе места, мерит шагами комнату и раз за разом обновляет соцсети в ожидании сообщений от Алтына. Понимает, что писать ему сейчас нечего, но тем не менее повторяет эти механические действия, не зная, куда девать волнение.

Мать приезжает вместе со своим женихом — смуглым длинноволосым мужчиной, и Юре он с первого взгляда кажется хорошим. «Может, мы и поладим, — думает мальчишка, — но это еще не всё.»

— Я поеду с дедом, — твёрдо произносит Юра. — Либо не поеду совсем.

Мать поджимает губы и недовольно смотрит на сына. Говорит жениху:

— Ты не мог бы нас оставить?

Тот понятливо кивает и покидает кухню, оставляя Юру с матерью наедине.

И он вываливает всё. Кричит, ругается, говорит, как ему было тяжело тогда, как смерть отца подкосила и его тоже, рассказывает про операции, гипсы, про то, как он учился ходить, опираясь на деда, как впервые вышел на улицу после полугода в постели, и как мать нужна была ему тогда, а её не было рядом. Юра кричит, что этого не загладить, что он привык жить без неё, но никогда не сможет простить за то, что она забыла о нём, заглушая собственное горе алкоголем, клубами и случайными связями. Юра понимает, что мужчина в соседней комнате всё слышит прекрасно, но ему всё равно: пусть слушает, пусть знает, может быть, он его поймёт, может, встанет на его сторону. А если нет — тогда пошли они к чёрту оба, потому что Юра деда не бросит, как дед никогда не бросал его самого.

Он замолкает, стоит, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, чтобы не разрыдаться. После истерики в голове пусто, Юра смотрит на мать, а по её щекам катятся слёзы. Она обнимает сына, шепчет «прости, Юра, прости меня», и он не выдерживает, рыдает тоже. Они стоят так посреди кухни, цепляясь друг за друга. Знают, что не смогут восполнить потерянного, и прошедшие годы не вернуть, не переиграть по-новому, но у них есть шанс начать всё с чистого листа.

У Юры неделя до отъезда. Они гуляют с Отабеком целыми днями, катаются на мотоцикле, купаются в озере и наслаждаются друг другом, пока время еще есть. Юра думает, что это — лучшие моменты в его жизни, но неизвестность выматывает и давит — они оба это чувствуют. Отабек проверяет электронную почту по несколько раз в день. Там пусто.

— Проверка требует времени, — говорит он, успокаивая то ли Юру, то ли самого себя.

Мальчишка кивает. Он, конечно же, всё понимает, нужно подождать, и тогда всё обязательно будет хорошо. Отабек умный, он всё сдал, конечно, а как иначе. Просто нужно время.

Он просит Отабека научить его играть на гитаре, и они запираются в комнате почти на двое суток, выходя только в душ и за едой. В итоге у Юрки все пальцы в мозолях, но он запоминает несколько простеньких мелодий, которые может играть, не сбиваясь ни разу.

Они уезжают за город, в поле, и Отабек учит Юру водить мотоцикл. Мальчишка путается в многочисленных рычагах и кнопках, и Алтын раз за разом терпеливо объясняет, зачем нужна каждая из них. Юра пытается запомнить, и чуть не визжит от восторга, когда мотоцикл трогается с места, ведомый его волей. Отабек сидит на пасажирском месте, страхуя каждый миг; они едут очень медленно, но Юрке хватает и этого, он сияет от счастья.

Они делают много селфи. Не для интернета, нет — для себя. Чтобы ревностно хранить эти моменты и пересматривать потом, когда (если!) их будут разделять сотни километров.

Юра каждый день заходит на сайт университета. Ищет Отабека в списке поступивших, и когда натыкается вглядом на имя, в первую минуту не может поверить. А потом Алтын присылает сообщение — скриншот электронного письма и много восклицательных знаков. Юра выдыхает, тихонько смеётся и пишет в ответ, что ни на миг не сомневался.

Он знает — теперь всё точно будет хорошо. Отабек поедет в столицу, пусть и немного позже. Им не придётся расставаться на долгие месяцы, приезжая друг к другу только на каникулы, и скайп не понадобится — ведь они всегда будут рядом.

Они стоят на перроне — Отабек помогает занести вещи в вагон. Дед остаётся в купе, а они с Юрой прячутся за колонной и долго целуются, будто в последний раз. Но Юра точно знает — это не последний.

— Я буду скучать, — шепчет он Отабеку в губы, тот улыбается и крепче прижимает мальчишку к себе.

— Я приеду в июле. И потом, в конце августа — уже насовсем. И ты приезжай, — конец фразы заглушает динамик, сообщающий, что до отправки поезда пять минут. — Иди, Юр.

И Юра идёт, а потом машет Отабеку из окна купе, пока платформа не скрывается позади, и сидит, слабо улыбаясь. В груди щемит от тоски — но это светлая печаль, ведь Юра знает, что они увидятся совсем скоро.

Они будут рядом. И это будет правильно.


End file.
